


An ultimatum redeemed

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A deep and tired voice resonates through the room, “why did you go to Jiwon?”Of course.It wouldn’t be Junhoe if he wasn’t jealous.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	An ultimatum redeemed

He knows his face is busted open, he feels, sees, blood dripping onto his chest, and yet everything neck-up feels numb. The numbness shouldn’t come as a surprise though. He just walked away from having his head bounced off the cage and mat repeatedly over the course of 25 minutes. He hasn’t been so beaten up since his armature days.

Right now, he feels is the cold and dirty floor beneath his bare feet as he mindlessly follows Hanbin and Yunhyeong toward his dressing room. For a moment, his numbness dissipates and gives away to bile rising up his throat. He hears the rowdy “journalists” before he sees them. When they set his sights on him, they transform into starved hyenas; each pushing and shoving one another in order to be the first to get his statement on his historic lost, one that stained his record at 20 wins and 1 loss.

“Out! Get out! All of you!” Yunhyeong’s voice is full of authority but it doesn’t seem to strike fear into the journalists the way it does to Junhoe’s heart whenever they’re training. The flashes striking his face are blinding and triggers the numbness to return again. All he hears is more pushing and shoving as Yunhyeong and Hanbin struggle to boot the intruders out of Junhoe’s dressing room. The tussle seems to drag on for hours before JCW bodyguards forcibly remove the journalists and steer them toward the press conference room.

Finally, when the room is silent again, Junhoe opens his eyes to find a strangely even number of bodies in the room.

“Who the fuck are you?” He’s sure his voice comes off as more threatening than appropriate for the situation, but honestly, now was not the time to introduce new people into his life. He doesn’t give a fuck if he sounds unwelcoming.

The small man brings his gloved hands forward, showing that he means no harm. “I- I’m Jinhw- Dr. Kim Jinhwan. I’m uh I’m here to stich you up.” The last of the words trail into a barely heard whisper as the small man points a small finger at the open wounds splattered across Junhoe’s face.

“The fuck you are!”

At the harsh words, Jinhwan takes a step back while Hanbin steps toward the volatile fighter, “Junhoe…”

“Hyung, get me Donghyuk.” Three of the four men in the room knew there was no latitude on that demand.

The small man bravely interrupts, “Dr. Kim Donghyuk is attending Kim Jiw-”

At the revelation, Junhoe spins on his heels so fast you’d think he was gearing up to land a gold-medal winning triple-axel. Yunhyeong, with all his muscles, and Hanbin, with all his fury, curse, strain, and struggle to restrain the beaten fighter from erupting through room. Yunhyeong clamps down on Junhoe’s leg, hoping his body weight is enough to hold the man down. Hanbin might as well have been choking Junhoe, snaking an arm around his neck. Still, just when both men are close to lose hold of the beast, Jung Chanwoo makes his grand entrance.

“Woah, woah!” The tall billionaire, the mastermind behind Korea’s MMA scene, joins Yunhyeong’s and Hanbin’s effort to hold Junhoe down. “What the hell Junhoe! You have your face busted open! Calm down man!”

Junhoe doubles down in his effort to free himself. Every second they spent in the room was an extra second that Donghyuk was with his opponent. Never mind that every extra second he was also losing blood.

“Chanwoo-yah!” Hanbin’s breath is shallow with exhaust, “please…” He heaves another large breath of air, “please bring Donghyuk here.”

“Ok, ok!”

Junhoe softens immediately and the three men loosen their grip.

“Fuck!” Chanwoo bends down and grabs both his kneecaps. He was a billionaire damnit. Why the fuck did he have someone else’s blood on his pearl white _YSL_ sports coat? He looks over at the smallest man in the room, cowering with fright as the giants in front of him were covered in blood, “Dr. Kim, please trade places with Dr. Kim Donghyuk.”

Jinhwan didn’t need to be told twice. Hell, he short of sprinted out the room given the opportunity to escape these crazed lunatics.

“Will you sit down please?” Chanwoo gestures Junhoe to sit at the medical table.

Junhoe remains unmoved, eyes still sharp with an instinct to go find Donghyuk himself.

“Alright, fine…” Chanwoo looks over at Junhoe’s quail manager, “how the hell do you tame him? I would’ve bought tranquilizers if I knew you were such as sore los-”

Just then, the door opens and all eyes naturally fall to another small male standing at the entry.

“You guys still haven’t iced him?” Even though the doctor was known for his honey voice and soft manners, there was no hiding the annoyance behind his question…accusation.

None of the men make a noise. Each feeling too defeated after the events of the night.

Junhoe carefully hops onto the table, watching Donghyuk scoop large and hard chunks of ice into a Ziploc bag. At the slight sign of Donghyuk turning around to walk toward him, Junhoe looks down, pretending to busy himself with removing the gloves off his hands.

The good doctor places the frosty Ziploc where a large and dark bruise was taking hold over Junhoe’s left ribcage. Junhoe flinches at the unwelcomed cool but otherwise remains unbothered. “Here, hold it in place while I secure it.”

Junhoe’s right hand flattens over the large plastic bag, holding it still while Donghyuk wraps compression tape over the large body. He gently loops a strap above Junhoe’s left shoulder, running it behind his back, and bringing it forward again from the bottom right torso. On the last wrap of the compression, Junhoe removes his hand while Donghyuk tightens a knot.

Meanwhile, the dressing room fills with hushed chatting. Yunheyong, Hanbin, and Chanwoo presumably converse about the night. Junhoe even catches a whisper of “rematch” leaving Chanwoo’s lips…at which Donghyuk turns and glares at the famed promotor.

Junhoe shivers involuntarily and Donghyuk returns his attention to the hurt fighter, “too cold?”

Junhoe simply shakes his head. The initial discomfort of ice had given away to beautiful relief over his aching bones. The shiver was on behalf of Chanwoo. If looks could kill, Chanwoo would be 6-feet under _yesterday_.

Fortunately for Junhoe, his body heat picks up when the doctor takes off Junhoe’s gloves and unwraps the strengthening tape around his wrists. Once removed, he feels blood rushing back into his fingers. Junhoe makes a show of stretching and contracting his fingers, proving to Donghyuk that his hand was ok.

“Any pain in your hands?”

Junhoe shakes his head again. He’s acutely aware that he’s yet to vocalize a word. Honestly, when Donghyuk walked in, he was instantly flushed with embarrassment and regret. What a fool he was to ask for Donghyuk after _he lost_. There was close to a foot difference between their height, and close to 50-pound difference between their weights…but he never felt smaller than under the gaze of Donghyuk.

A soft hand cradles the back of his neck, holding it comfortably in place while Donghyuk’s uses his other hand to blot away the blood on Junhoe’s eyebrow and chest with a damp towel. Junhoe leans into the hold, letting his head falls further backward into Donghyuk’s open hand.

“I’m going to numb your eyebrow, ok?”

Junhoe pulls his head forward to look at the syringe in Donghyuk’s veiny hands. Once again, wordlessly, Junhoe nods his consent and closes his eyes. He feels a pinch followed by a feeling of being filled.

When he feels the pressure of the needle pull away, he continues to avoid Donghyuk’s gaze and keeps his eyes fixed on his bruised knuckles. He does however feel brave enough to start swinging his thick and long legs. As planned, the movement cages Donghyuk closer to him, much to Junhoe’s content.

An angel’s voice beckons him, “look up here.”

Junhoe lifts his head and truly, honestly, tries to look at Donghyuk but it was like looking at the Sun…so he immediately drops his head in shame.

Then he felt a warm hand grasp his chin and nudge his head up. Junhoe closes his eyes and lets Donghyuk do whatever he wants. And when he closes his eyes, depriving his senses with sight, he takes note of his body. It feels heavy with the need to rest. He can feel tugs on his eyebrow from where Donghyuk was threading a needle. He _feels_ the slow rise and fall of Donghyuk’s chest in front of him. God he wishes he could bury his face in that chest.

“All done.”

Junhoe opens his eyes to find Donghyuk packing his belongings away. Hanbin’s clammy hand pats his shoulder, “take a shower. The post-fight press conference starts soon.”

The last of Donghyuk that Junhoe sees is his back as it leaves the dressing room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A warm shower does wonders. It relaxes his aching muscles, relieves stress knots, and washes away Junhoe’s blood off his hands and arms. Lathering on the cool eucalyptus lotion over his warm skin, Donghyuk is reminded of how his partner always mocks him for bringing a whole satchel of lotions, creams, and serums whenever they travel. Still, for all the jovial mockery, nothing short of the sky falling, if even that, will stop said partner from trying to breath Donghyuk into his lungs tonight or crawl into Donghyuk’s body tonight.

Donghyuk checks his taut, clean, and glowing skin a final time in the steamy bathroom mirror before exiting to a cool bedroom. There, under the dim lights, he finds Junhoe sitting on the corner of the bed, head still held low.

The fighter’s normally strong legs part weakly to allow Donghyuk to walk in between. Strong hands find themselves snaking around the back of Donghyuk’s thigh, constricting them to prevent the doctor from leaving…as if he even would.

They don’t say a word.

They don’t need to.

Junhoe leans forward and buries his head into the soft bare chest of his husband. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of Donghyuk as if it was oxygen itself. Donghyuk cards his fingers through the tired head of black hair of the fighter. When he feels a light peck on his heart, Donghyuk runs a hand under Junhoe’s chin and lifts his head up. This time, Junhoe’s tired eyes actually look back. They both exchange a small smile before Donghyuk tugs on Junhoe’s hair and plants a soft kiss on the fighter’s lips.

He knows how tired Junhoe is when the fighter simply melts under the kiss instead of trying to throw Donghyuk under him. On any given day, he loves when Junhoe is aggressive, needy, and passionate. But he also loves when Junhoe is soft and pliant to receiving instead of constantly trying to prove his worth to Donghyuk.

A deep and tired voice resonates through the room, “why did you go to Jiwon?”

_Of course. _

It wouldn’t be Junhoe if he wasn’t jealous of another man getting attention from his husband. Part of him wonders whether Junhoe is tired from the beat down he received or tired from his insecurities eating away at him. He’s inclined to believe it’s the latter given these are the first words he’s spoken this night.

He continues to massage small circles onto Junhoe’s scalp, “I wanted to thank the man responsible for retiring my husband.”

Donghyuk’s hand in marriage came with an ultimatum: lose and you retire. It was only fair. He was willing to sacrifice his sanity to stand by Junhoe as his husband pursued the profession he loved. But he had his limits. Namely, he could only stand to watch Junhoe get the worst end of the match just once.

He plants another kiss on Junhoe’s forehead, then at the would on his eyebrow, and finally over his eye. He pulls back to see the first genuine smile on Junhoe’s sweet face tonight.

Earlier in the night, Junhoe felt like the biggest disappointment, the biggest loser. But having Donghyuk in his arms right now, knowing he’ll continue to have him in his arms for the rest of the night there are, he’s starting to think maybe he too owes Jiwon a ‘thank you’.

**Author's Note:**

> So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun


End file.
